custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Acapnia
Archives: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 Why not? Collector1 Are you going to answer me? Collector1 I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 05:00, January 15, 2014 (UTC) So since I won The Winter Writing Contest, should I put an Olmak on my page? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:05, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Rahi Contest Do I have to add a Kanohi to my entry? Also, what's the deadline? Jman98, Jollun, Bobdo's youger brother, posted something, and you need to see it. Here's a link. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 00:15, January 19, 2014 (UTC) CBW Youtube Channel I want to make a series for the channel, but are there any guidelines I need to read? If there is, can you ether tell me or send me a link? Thanks! Been hunting for that all night! Jman, I was thinking of making a CBW Youtube show involving Matoran. i don't know what series of Matoran, but probably Tohunga or 'Fixed' matoran. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 03:39, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you have a skype? Are there any other ways of contacting you outside of the wiki? How about Twitter? Ah. But stiill, was the idea good? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Would you restore Brobam for me? I have more information to add to it along with pictures so I can make sure it isn't a stub. Thanks! OK, thank you. Could you tell me exactly what needs wikifying? [[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 23:20, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. BobTheDoctor27 wanted me to send you a Happy Birthday message on behalf of him seeing as he's on his block-vacation-exam thing. Hope you have/had a wonderful day and both Bobdo and myself wish you many happy returns. :) Jollun (talk) 00:17, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Could you restore for me? --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 05:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, that's unfortunate. What is the policy on deleting files if they're unused? It doesn't seem like an unused file would hurt the wiki like a stub would. So if I understand you correctly, if a image is on a user page it won't be deleted? So if an image is in a gallery it won't be removed? -[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 18:22, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm just planning on making a gallery of my bionicle related pictures on my Userpage, would that keep them from being deleted as they're used by a page? --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 23:02, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the information, I'm just worried some of my pics I don't have backed up on my PC will get deleted and I don't have time to copy them all at once. Thanks again for the help! --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 03:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Good day, Jman. So, having started to properly map out how Judgment Day is going to progress in terms of plot, I have found much of my attention being devoted to the Dream Team. I've been going through pages and taking notes and making mindmaps etc, but I'm beginning to find that the possibilities of some form of Dream Team story are a largely untapped resource that I would like to get my hands oily with, so to speak. Currently, I'm at a unique position in my story where I have the first 2 chapters of Judgment Day already written, but I cannot release them until I have completed Zero Hour, which requires summer weather and will most likely take several months to produce. Therefore, I'm beside myself with a desire to write but unable to apply myself to any current projects pertaining to my own storyline. What I would like to propose is to volunteer to write a number of short stories dedicated to laying down the origins of the characters in the Dream Team. Individuals like Shadowplayer, Jareroden and Vorred who are not tied to any identifiable story that readers can relate to when they think of the characters (In a nutshell: Can I write a story, featuring Shadowplayer, for your story?). My hope is that this collection of short stories can serve a number of purposes: *Laying down some kind of identifiable context for each character and giving them all a unique origin story. *Allowing me to prepare and plan out how I'm going to depict the characters in Judgment Day. *Putting the characters to the forefront of discussion and keeping them relevant. *Setting up the groundwork with which to lead to a standalone Dream Team story. *Ultimately, encouraging people to write. I do have big plans for this, plans which I would prefer to actively discuss with each person involved individually at some point. But, for now, I would like to convey my interest in writing this six-way-crossover story event, as well as the possible ramifications of this project spearheading a new story-writing drive. Assuming that all's well and I go through with this project (Which, in all likelihood, I most likely will do given permission from each user), I was wondering if there could be some means of tying it in with current wiki affairs. I'm not really sure. I just wanted to present the idea to yourself and Fezmaster in the hopes that it might spark off some discussion of the project and the potential role it could have as a shared, community story. Dear Mr.Jman, I wanted to imform you of two of the admins, Chicken Bond and Shadwmaster, kicking me on the chat for no reason. I feal really bad now, but I know I should not. BTW, I also wanted to ask if alternate accounts where alright. I made one, and I am not using it for anything wrong. But anyways, they kicked me for no or stupid reasons, such as "you spoke" and such. I know they are tyring to have "fun", but I don't like being kickd for dumb or no reasons whatsoever. I'm trying to be a good wiki user, but if they abuse these powers as I try to chat to friends, I don't know how I can enjoy even chatting. Not trying to be a tattle tale or anything, but I feel abused and I feel bad. I know the are trying to have "fun", but I don't like being punished for doing nothing wrong. Please take this into conisderation. I'd be happy if you took care of it. :) [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 05:00, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if my self moc, Pozic, is still a stub. Toa Pozico (talk) 14:22, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Jman, now I know you'll put a link to that CBW suggestions Blog Post, but I'll go on anyways. So I was thinking we'd do Bionicle music videos on the Channel, but with pictures of MOCs on the wiki and story banners in the video backround to help promote other user' storylines. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 03:59, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much! I am touched that you would go out of your way to make a banner for me. I'll replace mine right away; this one is much better. Again, thank you! —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) Please read my latest blog. Might want to update the About pages and staff lists too if SM hasn't already. Best of luck. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:48, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Jman, I know I'm not an admin here, but I've seen a few of the users who entered the Spring Writing Contest '''rewriting their entries in the contest. And even though i haven't entered, I just want to ask you this: Is rewriting a story entry is allowed in CBW Writing Contests? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 03:04, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Carok Hey man, I don't suppose you could restore the pages Carok, Klickers, Rasa, Bojek and Vyleck so I could tidy them up, please? I'm having a massive clean-up session and would like to be able to get those old pages up to standard. Many thanks, --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 08:53, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Tublu Please stop deleteting my page. It is rude. Thank you. Success. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 22:26, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat incident Hey Jman, there's been an incident on Tuesday evening on the CustomBonkles channel, during which Custom BIONICLE User Shadowmaster changed his nickname to "BobTheWhore27", parodying in a disgraceful way the well-known BobTheDoctor27. Could you please sort things out? Here's a screenshot (taken by myself) for proof: Sorry for being a nuisance, but Shadowmaster banned me on the chat because he was being rude to me. I even have evidence to prove it. He kept banning me when you where around, to keep me quite. And he told me: "banned for gay" when I told him I did not think his 'joke' was funny. I don't know why he kept doing it, and made it stay that way. Artek witnessed the thing, too, and he thought it was power abuse. The worse part is: Now I cannot come back on, because I don't actually have an account (meaning it bans the person using the computer), and it won't let me come back on without saying i'm banned. He even kicked Artek a few times for siding with me! I'll show you the pictures, now, on a link. It should be the first post on my Tumblr. http://stunningaspie.tumblr.com/ I hope you can do something about it. I wish to return to the chat, but SM is abusing his powers, thinking all of it is a joke. Please be the responsible leader I know you are and take care of it, because this is something that could not only drive new people away, but make users want to leave CBW in the first place. Not saying I'm going to, but this is something that SM should not be taking lightly. P.S. I sent this to you on here as well because I wanted to make sure you see it. If this message is deleted by Shadowmaster or any other admin, I wish for you still to see it. - Only Hope SM's gotten out of control! He's blocking and demoting all the Admins! You're the only one who can stop him! He's taken over the chat, and is ruining everything! Help us, please! Hey there. :P So I've been tinkering with some parts and I finally built a version of SP that I am content to call finished. Also, Shadowmaster is being mean to me on chat. A Reply To Jman, We weren't sure how to get this to you, so we decided to leave our reply here. We would like to begin by saying that we wholeheartedly accept your apology. We are glad that you have put everything that happened behind you and we would like to assure that we have as well. We would also like to use this as an opportunity to voice our own apology to you. We recognise that when those events transpired this time last year, we were no paragons of virtue either. Our part in starting the controversy cannot be ignored, and we would like to apologize for the original inflammatory comments made about you behind your back. We also deeply regret some aspects of the way we handled the aftermath of the situation. It was unacceptable of us to represent only our side of the story when explaining the situation to others, and our interpretation effectively vilified you to people who were not involved in what happened. We also apologize for all harassment from us directed towards you in the past several months, as well as any harassment that reached your ears through others. We know we behaved inappropriately on multiple occasions and want to make it clear that we do not intend to continue any strife between you and us. We, like you, realise that remaining bitter over all that happened is an exercise in futility. But we hope that this message will provide you with some measure of closure in much the same way yours did for us. We all wish you well and hope that we can all put this behind us. Best wishes, SM, Auserv, CB, J97, Bob, Echo, FD, Rando